White Clouds
by staro9
Summary: Seven years had passed since she entered the spirit world and worked for Yubaba, the witch, in her bath house but she doesn't remember any of it. As she starts a new chapter in her life, she encounters things in the spirit world. Disclaimer: I don't own.
1. New Year

1.

New Year

"Come on, Chihiro, how long are you going to stay there?" my mother screamed from the bottom step of the stairs. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to go!"

"Don't be childish, Chihiro! Of course you have to go!"

"It's just one day mom!"

"I want you down here in fifteen minutes, young lady! Seriously, act in your age level! You're going to be in college next year and you keep on acting that way?!" she shouted, finality in her voice. "Seriously, she's going to be in college next year. By the way I scream at her you think she's still fifteen or something," I heard her mumble.

I sighed as I settled deeper in my bath water. I had always hated change. I hated it when we moved here and now I hate thinking about moving again for college. Why can't people just stay where they are? Why do they have to move all over the place like they have ants in their seats?

But what choice do I have, really? If I could just turn back the time, I would. I would choose to be in my junior year- the happiest time of my life, or was it? Junior year was happy, yes, but I feel like some short event was better than my junior year though I can't recall what it is.

I sighed again. Kimiko was moving to the United States. I didn't like thinking about that but it was going to happen anyways. Her American father wants her to continue studying her studies there. She only has this year to stay in Japan.

Kimiko was my only friend in this pitiful town. I didn't like how the girls in this town acted so I didn't talk to them much. I didn't have any guy friends either because I just ignored them. Kimiko was the only one willing enough to talk to me on my first day seven years ago when I just came here.

I caressed the water, making soft ripples around my body. I have to face this year like I faced everything else in my life. This was another challenge and I would face it. I finished washing myself before getting dressed and heading to the dinning room.

When I came down, my father and mother were already eating their breakfast. Every time I see them eat, I imagine them like pigs. They don't eat like pigs but I just see them as…pigs. I could see them like that again. It would have been comical but it gave me a weird scared feeling that was mixed with…what, a sense that I need to save them? I thought about what I was thinking. It was ridiculous. I shook my head and ignored the picture drilling in my mind.

My father dropped me off to the small local high school that I have been going to for the last four years of my life. I couldn't help sighing again. This was just depressing. I can't even enjoy this last year. Why can't we just stay in one place?

"Chihiro!" a voice called out. I turned and saw Kimiko rushing to my side, probably fearing that she was late for school. I couldn't help smiling at my friend. Her hair was shoulder length. The blond streaks glimmering under the sun's light. Her light green eyes were shining with excitement. "Oh, it's so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, same here," I told her honestly. I didn't see her all this summer because she had been traveling around the United States with her father. She called it "getting acquainted with the place".

She threw her self to me, pulling me to a tight hug. "It's so good to finally be back here!"

"If it's so good to see me, then you wouldn't want your friend getting choked right?" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" she released me suddenly. I gasped for air while she waited patiently. "It's just… I really missed you. United States is a very wonderful place but every minute I was there, I was wishing you were there with me."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I told her, giving her a small smile. "So, how many guys have you gotten 'acquainted' with?" I asked her pulling up air quotes at the word "acquainted".

Her face fell. "My dad wouldn't let me. He's really strict!"

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, he just got his daughter back. You can't expect him to let her go any sooner right?"

"But I'm already going to college there. I'm actually thinking of getting a dorm."

I groaned. "Let's just not talk about going to college right now? Now, come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"You know, you're the only person I have met that isn't excited about going to college and from what you're letters said you're not really excited about going to senior year either."

I smiled guiltily as we looked at our schedules and walked to our first class. I have spent the whole summer whining at the horrible thought of senior year. "I just don't want to be reminded about college. What's so good about this year?"

"Well, we're going to have total control over the whole school."

"Yeah, but this school is so small there's not much to control. Besides, it's depressing if you think about it. We've been friends since we were in fourth grade and now just because of college we're going to be separated?"

"I guess you have a point. Oooh, the two seats by the window are still available. Do you want to grab it?"

"Yeah sure," I followed her. It was a good thing that our schedules were practically identical. We chose the same classes, making the most of our final year. There was only one class that we didn't have with each other. She was taking a chorus class while I was taking my final year in dance.

I sank down at the chair and tried to blend in but being with Kimiko, blending in was a pretty difficult thing to do. She was so beautiful that it wasn't hard to see why boys would hover over us. Besides her beauty, she was an honor student and she was rich too. In short, this girl sitting beside me was just perfect.

"How have you been, Kimiko? I heard you went to United States over the summer," one of Kimiko's hopeful suitors came by, smiling too widely than necessary. I could tell he wanted to know if she went out with an American. His eyes practically asked the question. If she did, he knew he has no chance with her.

Kimiko wasn't even looking at him but was staring at the window, deep in thought. "It was okay," she mumbled distracted.

"So, uhm, how did you find the people there?"

"They were all friendly," she said again in a soft voice.

"Did you…uhm, did you go out with anybody?"

She looked sharply at him. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Kimiko," I told her coolly. "No point in losing your temper in the first day." I looked at the boy still standing there, bewilderment in his eyes. "If I were you, I'd leave now. You're blocking our view of the board, you know."

He glared at me but I ignored him. Without any choice, he turned his back and chose the seat farthest to us, mumbling, "What a freak. I don't know why Kimiko is still hanging out with her. She's obviously not good for her. Maybe she's courting Kimiko too. Great, I have a rival. I have enough of that already and considering it's a lesbian. Yuck."

I clenched my hand into a tight fist, controlling myself. Kimiko looked curiously at my expression but I shook her head at her inquiring glance. I didn't want to dress and acts like other girls in this school so most guys think of me as a lesbian. I have heard all of their dumb theories about my sexuality but the truth was I'm straight and there's not a question about it.

When our Calculus period ended, we all headed out for our second class; Psychology. The last class was just filled with talk about how to pass this year and get into a good college. Our teacher just talked about what her expectations were and how she would grade us in her class. I sighed. The class looked more complicated than all of the math classes I took.

My sigh got Kimiko's attention. She looked over to me with the same curious expression she had before Calculus started but this time it was mixed with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No but I'll live," I told her. I don't like being taken care of but I don't like lying to Kimiko even more.

"Will you share?"

"Don't really feel like it. Where's the Psychology class anyways? If we don't get there in time, we'll be dead."

"I don't care. The old hag will probably talk about what her expectations and all that boring stuff. I want to know what's wrong with you."

I looked at her sternly. "Aren't you worried you'll make your father angry? You don't want to give our new teachers bad impression about you, do you?"

"What about you?"

I laughed without humor. "Whatever I do, they wouldn't like me. So come on, I'm just worried they'll scold at you."

"I told you, I don't care," she said stubbornly, grabbing my arm.

I sighed in frustration. Kimiko could be a spoiled child if she wanted to and if she did, you can't do anything but to agree to whatever it was she wanted. "Fine, it's about your friend, Motoki, in the Calculus class. He mumbled something about me being a lesbian again." Thinking about it just made my blood boil. I wanted so bad to punch something.

She was growling too. "What?! Do you want me to have a little talk with him?"

I shook my head. "No. It's fine. I was just upset. It's not even something I haven't heard before." We were both silent for a while. She was still frowning, wrinkling her face.

She sighed as we entered the classroom, choosing the seats closest to the window once again. "I guess it's your fault too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think I wanted to be called a lesbian since I started going through puberty?"

"No, it's not _that_. I just think they're saying all of these things because you don't show any proof that you really are a girl."

"Doesn't my physical appearance enough?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. You don't act like a boy but you don't act like a girl either. You don't wear make up and I have never seen you in a dress before. Last, you have never had a boy friend throughout junior high school and high school. Those kinds of things make people question your sexuality."

"Well those things are very private. I don't want to share everything with people I don't even talk to. I don't want to act like a girl because you're enough of a feminine for both of us. I don't like wearing dresses and make up. Make ups are a bother to put on and to take off. Imagine wearing chemicals everyday for the rest of your life. No thanks. I don't like dresses because they limit my movement."

"But you're wearing a skirt right now?"

"So you _have_ seen me in a dress."

"No. That's different. That's school uniform."

"And for boys, I'm not just interested in anyone here. I don't know why. I'm not interested in girls though. But making comments about something as private as someone's sexuality is just wrong."

"I guess you're right. But I still think you need a boy friend. Don't worry about that, I'm going to take care of that."

I groaned. "Come on, Kimiko, I don't want to participate in one of your weird experiments. It's not going to go well."

She pouted. "I would have thought you have better faith to me than that."

"Oh come on, Kimiko, be honest. All of this cupid experiments have ended crashing and burning. If I want a tragic love story, I would come to you, don't worry."

"You're really hurting my feelings, you know, Chihiro," she pretended to be hurt, placing a hand on her chest.

I laughed. "You'll get over it, Kimiko."

Others were still filing in the door as we chatted. They were all looking for seats and searching for friends. This class was mostly seniors but lower class men were there too. I know most of them. This is such a small school that you know not only those in your batch but also other batches below and above yours. It was also rare to have transfer students so when a new boy walked in the class, time seem to have frozen. Everyone watched this stranger sit down to a chair in the middle of a class. I scoffed. It looks like this one loves being the center of attention.

Though he really didn't need to be sitting at the center of the room to get attention. Girls were already buzzing over him, checking their mirrors to see if they look pretty enough. They were all fussing over how handsome he was. For the first time, I could actually see what they were talking about. His short cropped hair was green. When he walked in the room and sat down in his seat, he moved with such agility and yet grace. He was taller than most guys here but his height looked so good with his body structure.

"Oh my gosh, isn't he gorgeous?!" Kimiko suddenly whispered excitedly at my ear, making me jump. "Where did _he_ come from?"

"I don't know," I mumbled softly, staring mesmerized at him, like everyone else.

"Oh I wish he would talk to us," Kimiko said wistfully. As if he heard her, he looked directly at us. If his looks mesmerized me, his eyes froze me, holding me in place. They were a soft golden brown that holds so many secrets and wisdom that I feel I was going to drown in them. Then suddenly a face of a dragon flashed in front of me, replacing his face for a split second. My eyes widened and I gasped. I blinked twice and shook my head. When I looked back at him, he was glaring at me but his face had returned to normal. Did I just imagine that?


	2. Introduction

* * *

2.

Introduction

"Oh my goodness, he's actually looking at us!" Kimiko shrieked in delight as the new student stared even longer to us. "I can't believe he's looking at us!"

I couldn't let my eyes off the boy either. "Get a grip of yourself, Kimiko."

"You're right. He doesn't look interested in me anyways," she said soberly. "Looks like he's interested in you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked finally taking my eyes off the boy.

"It's obvious he's staring not staring at me and you're the only one who is beside me right now."

I slowly looked on his direction once again. He wasn't staring at me, he was glaring. "Okay, I don't like how he's looking at me. Can we just please not talk about him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. He's being surrounded by the others anyways. Too bad though, he's just irresistible."

"Come on, Kimiko, he'll never notice us."

* * *

I spent the rest of the period stealing glances at the new student. Lucky I wasn't the only one who wasn't really paying much attention to what Mr. Monogatari was saying about Psychology. He kept on calling girls who were so into looking at the handsome student that they didn't even hear any of his questions. In the end he just gave up and let us have free time. He reasoned with himself that our brains were still in summer mode. He'll be stricter next class.

Third period was the period I didn't share with Kimiko. When the bell rang, we reluctantly parted ways. I saw her walk to her class, glancing back not only to me but to that new student everyone seem so interested in. I couldn't blame them. I was stealing my own glances as I walked to the gym. I sighed knowing I had no chance with him anyways. Who was I to hope? I turned my head straight ahead in fear of bumping into lower class men. The last thing I want right now was lower class men laughing at me for my clumsiness.

My only thought as I came out of the locker room was thank goodness. Classical music was already playing, giving us ideas what we were going to dance this year. Ms. Oatu had always been my favorite teacher and at that moment, she was the best teacher in the world. She had decided not to waste any time in lecturing us about how important it was for all of us to pass this year. She had never believed in wasting any time in telling us how important grades are but she dedicated her time showing us and letting us prove to her that we do deserve that high grade. Her short blue hair was a bit longer than the last time I had seen her. She tied it up in a careless ponytail, letting some strands hung loosely in the sides.

"All right everyone, I don't want to keep you guys from practicing but you know what your responsibilities are so dont' disappoint me. My expectations are just behave and do your best. If you do this, you don't have to worry about your grades. I'm sure that you have been to previous dance classes before since your in the most advanced level, you know what kinds of dances we took the previous years. For this year, you will be working on only two things: ballroom dancing and modern dancing. Of course ballroom dancing ranges from the waltz to the samba while the modern dancing is self-explanatory." She looked around. "That's not good. It doesn't like there are enough boys in this class. We're one short." She counted us again, only thirteen people.

"Why would you expect boys to come to this class, Ms. Oatu?" one of the lower class men asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Ignorant.

She looked at her puzzled, a hand on her chin. "Well last year we had more boys than this. I would have thought it would be the same this year. But I guess some of them actually got discouraged. Well, partner up. Whoever your partner this class will be your partner for the rest of the year, do you understand? Your grade will be the grade of your partner. I'll teach you a little bit more about teamwork!" She clapped her hands once and we all got up. I groaned. Unfortunately for me, I only knew the girls and since I have never bothered to talk to the guys, I don't know any of them. I was the unlucky one who didn't get to have a partner. Great.

Just as I was approaching the bleachers, the gym door opened. I looked back to see who was this late person was. Ms. Oatu never liked lateness in her class as I have experienced myself a couple of times. I was shocked to see who was standing by the gym doors, looking as if he entered a wrong place. It was the new boy. Every girl in the class stopped dancing at that moment, looking as bewildered as he was but that expression quickly turned to pleasure. He scanned the small gym with his eyes and rested them to me. I could feel my face reddening while my breath came out in short, sharp gasps. He approached Ms. Oatu uncertainly giving her his schedule to make sure he was in the right place. When she nodded, he placed all of his books down. All the other girls dropped their partners, stepping away from them as far as possible in hopes that they would be partnered with him.

"Okay, Kohaku, welcome to my dance class. I am Michiru Oatu, the dance instructor at this school. I do not normally tolerate tardiness but since you are a new student and we are one boy short, I will let it go for today. Chihiro, stand up," she commanded. Ms. Oatu was fighting the redness in her face. She must have been stunned at his handsomeness like the rest of the girls, yes including me, in this school. I hesitantly approached her, looking at my feet. "Kohaku, this is Chihiro. She is one of our best dancers. I don't know how well you dance in your previous school but I'm sure you wouldn't regret having Chihiro as your dance partner," she said. My face turned to a deeper red color. I never knew she thouht of me that way. "Okay, everyone," Ms. Oatu turned away, playing the music louder. "Partner up!"

Kohaku wrapped his arm around my waist while he grabbed my hand and held it up. I couldn't look at him. I kept my gaze down to my feet, watching them nervously. I could hear loud buzzing around the gym, the girls were all growling at my movements. "You know if you keep your eyes on your feet, you will get a step wrong. Just let the music flow to you. Let the beat take care of your steps. Besides, if you don't look directly at your partner's eyes, the audience wouldn't see your sincerity," he whispered, his sweet breath caressing my forehead. I slowly looked up and met his golden eyes. His eyes lit up. "Ah, there we are. Hello."

"I'm sorry. I don't feel like myself today," I whispered back as my eyes darted back to my feet. He stopped dancing by them and lifted my chin to meet his gaze once more. The buzzing were getting louder.

"It's all right. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Kohaku," he said pleasantly, no doubt trying to make me feel more comfortable.

I swallowed the question burning in my tongue but it escaped anyways. "Kohaku? Like the river?"

His eyes flashed. "Yes, like the river."

I considered that as he twirled me around, how strange. "I fell in that river when I was six. My pink shoe fell in the water and I tried to get it. Before I knew it, I was in the water. I don't know, but I think the water carried me back to the bank." He stopped for the second time, shock in his eyes. I looked worried at him then looked around. The buzzing was unbearable and the girls' glares were throwing daggers at me. "Are you okay?"

He blinked then stared intently at my eyes and peeking through my soul. "Do you remember me, Chihiro?"

I couldn't get the words out. I lifted one eyebrow. "S-s-should I?"

"Never mind," he said letting me go and turning away as the bell rang. I caught a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. What's up with him?

* * *

"HE'S IN YOUR DANCE CLASS?!" Kimiko shrieked as I came out of the gym door. She grabbed my hand and dragged me, following Kohaku with her eyes. "I want the details! Who's his partner? Does he dance good?"

I shook my head. "He's not going to notice us, Kimiko."

She pouted. "I still want the details."

I sighed. "Fine. When Ms. Oatu told us to partner up, I was the only one who didn't have a partner. He came late and Ms. Oatu partnered him with me."

She shrieked and I had to cover my ears. Two junior boys looked curiously at us, then mingling at Kimiko's face. I glared at them and they walked away quickly. "I'm so jealous! It's so unfair that you were the one who get that close to him! So how was he? He's just amazing, isn't he? I bet you couldn't get your eyes off him! I'm so jealous! I wonder if I could transfer to your class."

"Kimiko, if you transferred to dance class, you have to go back with the freshmen. Do you really want that? And no, I couldn't even _look_ at him. Though he's...friendly enough. But he said something strange though."

"Strange?"

"Yeah but I want to get to our spot first. I don't want anyone else eating there."

"Fine but I want to know _everything_!"

We settled down to our favorite spot at lunch. It was a good thing that we have a choice if we wanted to eat inside or outside. Since we entered high school, we have been enjoying our lunch by the big cherry tree that shaded us from the sun. Summer weather was still there with us and I was glad. I didn't like the cold and I enjoyed warm weather better.

Kimiko turned to me and grabbed my hand once again. I almost fell into my lunch. "Details, now!"

"Fine, fine but could you let go of my hand first? I can't feel it."

"Oh sorry," she said nonchalantly, letting go of my hand.

I took a deep breath. "He just asked me if I remembered him."

"Remembered him? Do you _know_ him?"

"I'm..not sure."

"That is so unfair! How could you keep something as vital as this from me? You know him and you didn't even tell me?"

I shook my head. "That's not what I said. I said I'm not sure if I _do_ know him. I have the strange feeling that I've met him before but I'm not really sure."

"Well, maybe you did."

"I don't think so. You know when you picture your ideal guy? I think that he was the picture of my ideal guy when I was a little girl."

"Oh, wow. You finally saw you're ideal guy."

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Kimiko. He's not going to notice me. But I think he's more than an ideal guy. More like an...imaginary friend."

It was her turn to laugh. "Chihiro, if your imaginary friends are as hot as he is, then you should teach me how to imagine! But I want to know, are you interested in him? Every girl in this school seem so interested in him but I'm rather wondering if you feel the same way as the rest of us do."

"What does what you feel have to do with me?"

"Well, if you are interested in him, then I think we could do something to make guys finally see that you're not a lesbian."

"Oh, so now we're going back to that again? Gosh, I'm not okay? I'm a woman and that's that. I can't change just because people here are so narrow minded!"

She held her hands up as if to shield herself. "Woah, woah. Don't get defensive. I'm just saying. And you haven't answered my question."

I thought it over. "I guess I _am_ interested but I'm not hoping."

"Why not? It's not too bad to hope, is it?"

"I'm just not hoping that he'll talk to me. He's being bombarded by girls at this minute."

Kimiko followed my gaze where Kohaku was sitting with at least twelve girls all crowding on him. He didn't pay any attention to him but just stared blankly ahead, not moving a muscle. "You're right. But you can't really blame those girls. I mean, he's as good as it gets, isn't he?"

"I don't know. We might find someone who looks better than him and when we do, he'll probably as boring as the other guys here." I sighed. "It'll be just a matter of time before guys start challenging him to fights. They're not really pleased that he's hogging every girl here."


	3. Beginning

3.

Beginning

_I was shaking my father's huge arm. Was it me or did he get bigger? He was gobbling down food that I didn't recognize. For some reason, we just had to get out of here. He turned his head towards me and I screamed. He wasn't my father. It was a huge pig sitting in my father's seat and wearing his clothes. He looked at me for a moment and I let go of his arm. He started to reach for more food but something...dark was slapping him back. He tumbled to the ground, sending pieces and bits of meat and other types of food everywhere. I screamed again. What was goin on?!_

I woke up with a start, my body flew up in a sitting position. My legs were lost in the tangle of bedsheets. Cool beads of sweat rolled in the arch of my neck. My breathing was fast and labored. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _But it seemed so real. I tried to calm myself down. _It was just a bad dream!_

* * *

"I still can't get over it, Chihiro!" Kimiko randomly screamed.

"Can't get over what?" I asked puzzled at my friends sudden disturbed face.

"You got to touch Kohaku. Whatever way I looked at it, it's unfair," she pouted. I laughed at this girl's silliness. She's already seventeen years old but she's still adorably childish. I stood up and walked away from her. I didn't look at her expression. I knew she must have thought I was rude for suddenly walking away from her. I walked towards the small queue surrounding the tree nearest to the school's wall fence. I elbowed my way through the crowd, ignoring the group of girl's squeals and complaints.

I broke free from the small crowd and I stood in front of the boy that they were all admiring. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his legs sprawled in front of him. He had his eyes closed and when I stood in front of him, he slowly opened his eyes, revealing the precious gold irises. He looked directly into my eyes. He gave me the feeling that he was staring directly into my soul just like yesterday. I didn't avoid this and let the strange feeling continue.

"What is it?" he asked. The question wasn't friendly but wasn't harsh either.

The buzz was growing once more. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Ask away."

The buzz was growing even louder. I inhaled sharply; preparing to get it over. "I want you to come with me. My friend seem to think it's unfair that I became your partner. Would you come and talk to her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know. Just...come so she won't think the world is unbearably unfair."

He laughed. All the girls seem to like that and I wouldn't deny that I did like it too. He stood up and the group's smiling faces were swiped away. He was walking, the girls were parting to make way for him. "Haven't anyone told her that life isn't fair?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't live in a place called Earth."

He followed me back to our favorite spot where Kimiko sat eating her food, clearly angry. When she looked up, her light brown eyes widened in bewilderment. They darted from me to Kohaku then widened then darted back to me, repeating the cycle. Her mouth formed a little "O" that was so comical.

"Hi, Kimiko," Kohaku smiled at her. She seemed lost for words while he waited for her reply patiently.

"Kimiko," I said, making her snap back to reality.

"H-h-hi," she stuttered. I laughed out loud. That made her shot a glare at me.

"I'm sorry if I didn't have any chance to talk to you. It's kind of hard getting away from them. For some reason they wouldn't leave me alone."

Kimiko lifted an eyebrow up. "You don't know why they wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Not really and I don't think I really want to know."

"You have got to be kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean... you're like... I mean..." she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

I sighed. "Those girls think you're...gorgeous, that's why they follow you around the campus."

He looked at me puzzled. "Gorgeous? Huh. That's interesting. I didn't know I could do that."

I rolled my eyes. "You're too humble." I didn't hear the loud buzzing of the group until now. It seemed so loud to me but Kohaku was oblivious to it.

Without warning, something darted past me and tackled down Kohaku to the ground. For a second, I didn't know what was going on, but I saw Kohaku and Motoki rolling on the ground. Motoki was throwing punches in Kohaku's face but Kohaku was just trying to stand up. He wasn't even hitting Motoki back.

"MOTOKI!" Kimiko shrieked, pulling him back to give Kohaku a chance to stand up. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off him!"

"I can't forgive you, you arrogant son of a bitch! You've got every girl in this _town_! Isn't that enough?! You had to hog Kimiko too!" Motoki was shouting while throwing punches at Kohaki who didn't seem hurt at all. He was just lying there, waiting for Motoki to finish his rampage.

Kimiko was in hysterics, though. "You're an idiot, Motoki! What do you think you're doing?!"

Mr. Okugawa ran to the commotion and separated the two. Motoki was forced off Kohaku and was held by the shoulders to prevent him from attacking again. Both were breathing heavily but it was only Motoki who was flushed with anger. Kohaku's lower lip was bleeding but he didn't pay any attention to it. Other else than that, he looked unscratched as if nothing happened. I approached him and offered him a handkerchief to help stop the bleeding. He took it without a word and covered his mouth with it.

"Would somebody explain this to me?!" Mr. Okugawa, our principal screamed angrily. The veins in his neck looked like it's ready to pop. No one said anything unsure on how they would really react to this. "Very well then, Motoki; Kohaku, come with me." I looked panicked at Kohaku, trying to apologize with my eyes but he wasn't looking at me but straight ahead. I couldn't help thinking it was my fault.

* * *

I couldn't help worrying what happened to Kohaku and Motoki. It was my fault. I was just trying to make Kimiko feel better but my idea ended up in possible suspension for him. I sighed. Why does Kimiko have to have so many suitors?

My phone rang, vibrating underneath me, making me jump suddenly. I dug it out of the layers of sheets and answered, not looking who it was. I wished it was Kohaku but I was disappointed.

"Chihiro," Kimiko's gentle voice came from the other line. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well for starters, you just disappeared after the fight. I was worried Okugawa made you come to his office too. I thought you were in trouble."

"No. But I wish he did." The words escaped before I could stop them. Great, now I have to confess to Kimiko I'm worried about Kohaku. Perfect.

"Why?" she asked, confused. "You want to get into trouble?"

"It's not that. It's just... I'm worried."

She didn't reply right away. "You're worried?"

"Yes."

"For Motoki's or Kohaku's sake?"

Could I really lie to her? "I guess for both. It's my fault Motoki attacked Kohaku. If I didn't tell him to come..."

"Are you kidding me?! That's the nicest thing you have ever done to me! I can't believe you actually pulled that off!" she shrieked happily. "I didn't know you were that close to Kohaku that he actually came with you when you asked him to."

That was true. I didn't even consider that until now. "Yeah, I guess I was surprised about that too. I mean, I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Huh. He's a bit unpredictable, if you asked me."

"I guess. You don't really know what he's thinking. But I don't doubt he was just being nice to me when he granted my favor."

"Or maybe he likes you."

I rolled my eyes. "Kimiko, that would be impossible. I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly an eye-catcher. I'm the tomboy between us, remember?"

She laughed. "You're not bad looking. You actually look better than most of the girls in our school. The only thing is you don't even bother to fix yourself. You always have your ponytail on. Try letting your hair down for a while or something."

"You know I don't like getting my hair on my eyes."

I heard her sigh. "Suit yourself, Chihiro. All I'm saying is that you look like you're one of the guys. You're wasting your beauty,"

"Chihiro?" my mother called from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Hold that vaguely insulting comment, okay? There's someone downstairs. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye," I said, shutting the phone closed. I wondered who was visiting me. Who knew my house except Kimiko?

But I found my answer when I stepped downstairs. In my living room, being offered tea by my mother, was Kohaku. For the second time this day, he surprised me. Sitting there, he seemed so extraordinary compared to the furniture but he looks like he could be a part of this house just as my mother, father, or me were.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stood up and gave me my handkerchief back. It had already been cleaned. "I wanted to return this to you. Thanks for your generosity."

Kimiko was right, he _is_ unpredictable.


	4. Story

4.

Story

"So, Kohaku, you're one of Chihiro's friends," my mother said with a sly tone as she placed cakes and three cups of tea on the small coffeee table. I know exactly what she was thinking. I rolled my eyes at the wrong assumption.

"Yes," he answered. "I am in her Psychology and Dance class."

"Dance? You take dance?" she asked. She must not think that Dance class was for guys, especially for guys who look so good.

"Yes, ma'am. It was my mother's wish for me to learn how to dance," he said smoothly. I looked at him. Somehow his words weren't speaking of the truth.

"Oh, speaking of your parents, what do they do?" Great, my mother was analyzing everything about him.

"They're...dead. My father died months before I was born and my mother died when she was giving birth to me. Her last words were to name me 'Kohaku' after the river where my parents met," he answered with sorrow in his face. Again, I felt as if he wasn't saying the truth.

My mother's face took pity on him. "I am sorry, Kohaku. I wish I could do something for you. But where do you stay?"

"I temporarily stay at a hotel outside town while I look for a permanent home. I used to live on orphanage but when I turned sixteen, I moved out knowing I will never be adopted. The owners of the orphanage were reluctant to let me go but I needed to stand on my own now. I took a job near where I stay so I could balance studying and working." His voice bore no trace of deceit but I was getting angry at him. I knew he was lying, though I don't know why I feel this way or what is the truth.

"You are very independent for such a young age," my mother complimented him.

"Thank you for your kind words," he said. I had to bit down a growl that was climbing up to throat. How dare he lie to my mother. He has no right! My mother looked at me as if she read my mind.

"If you excuse me, I have to tend to the kitchen," she said suddenly standing up. As she exited the room to go to the kitchen, I thought I saw her wink slyly at me.

I waited for a while before saying anything. I knew my mother would be listening to our conversations, trying to find out if I am interested in this boy. I inhaled sharply and looked directly at Kohaku. He looked at my direction when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Why did you lie to my mother?" I asked, accusation thick in my voice.

He blinked, pretending to be surprised and puzzled at the sudden accusation. If anyone else were around me, they would have been persuaded that he wasn't lying but something inside me screamed that it wasn't the truth. "What do you mean I lied?"

"All of those things you said weren't true, were they? How could you lie to her?"

"How do you know I lied?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow up.

"I just know, okay?" I snapped.

"You know nothing," he replied, his voice taking a nasty turn.

I gulped down the words. I turned to my seat so I wasn't facing him. I pulled my knees against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I stared out the window. It was raining, small droplets sliding against the cool glass. "But I should," I said, still not looking at him. When he remained silent, I continued. "What is it that I should remember? What is it? Why do I have the feeling that I have known you for a long time but yet I can't remember if you were a dream or a reality? Why do I know that you are lying? Why do I have the feeling that I know your past?"

He sighed. "I guess, I've always been a part of your reality and dreams."

"How come I do not remember you?"

"Seven years ago, you moved to this small town, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I guess I should start there. Seven years ago, when you have moved here, you encountered the Spirit World. Your parents were turned into pigs for eating the food placed for the spirits and you had to work for the witch, Yubaba, to set them free. I helped you get a job there so that Yubaba could not turn you to a pig also. Luckily, Yubaba hired you but took your name and change it to Zen to control you. In the bathouse, you displayed courage and loyalty that has not been seen in a long time. You have even saved me from Yubaba's control and made me remember my name. In the end, you saved your mother and father and returned to the human world.

"You can't remember any of this because Yubaba have placed a spell over you. Once you have entered the tunnel that leads to your world, you will never remember anything. Those who are under Yubaba's spell, those who do not know their real names, they will forget you also. It was only Zuniba, Yubaba's son, No Face, and me who still remember you because we are not controlled by Yubaba's spell.

"Now, the bathouse is in trouble and we need your help to save it. One of the clients that came to the bathouse seven years ago was a river spirit, like myself, but he was more powerful than I was. You have helped clean him and free him from all the gunk that he was stuck in. That river spirit had a rival that placed him in that state and when he found out that it was you who freed his enemy, he came to the bathouse to seek revenge. When he found out that you wer already gone, he threatened to destroy the other spirits but also the humans. Please, we need your help, Chihiro."

I was silent for a while, staring at the rain still splattering against the window. Strong emotions stirred deep within my gut, making it hard for me to breathe. I slowly looked back at him, making sure my face was blank. He was waiting expectantly, his golden eyes wide in anticipation. I stood up.

"I think you need to leave, now," I said quietly but the anger was flowing freely in the words.

"What? Wait, you don't believe me?" Kohaku said, standing up.

"Do you expect me to believe in this...fairytale?! Get out of my house, Kohaku, and never return!" I screamed, pointing at the door. For a moment, he looked like he had been slapped but shook his head and looked down.

"I guess I was hoping you would remember me but Yubaba's spell is more powerful than I have expected," he said quietly. He bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your hospitality, Chihiro. Please tell your mother I want to thank her too. Here, this is yours, I believe. Thank you." He turned and walked away, his fists clenched tightly. What have I done?


	5. Hints

5.

Hints

_I have to save Haku! I could not get my head to think of another thing as the train rumbled on, stopping only to let other passengers get to their designated stops. I held the seal tight in my hand. I have to save Haku! If Yubaba was horrible, I could not think her sister, Zuniba was any better. I gulped. What if she made me a pig? No, I shouldn't think of those things! I have to save Haku! I can't let fear win over me. If I did... my brain cannot accept what might happen to him._

_The train sped through unknown cities and towns that I have never even heard or seen before. If I did not worry so much, maybe I would have enjoyed looking at the cities as the train passed them through. But worry engulfed my heart. I hope Haku is safe. I hope I could ask for Zuniba's forgiveness. I hope she forgives him. It wasn't his fault; he was bein controlled by Yubaba. I shuddered as I thought of Haku bleeding all over the boiling room. There was so many blood. What if I'm too late? I don't think I could do this anymore. But self doubt wasn't going to help him either. My companions were too silent; wrapped in their own thoughts. But do they have thoughts? No Face was unpredictable. He had eaten three people back in the bathouse but he had thrown them up when I gave him the small pea that the river spirit gave me. But he promised to behave and that's good enough for me._

_I wonder if Yubaba had found out her son is with me? The chubby but small mouse was already asleep with the small bird beside him. I know his mother would not be pleased if she found out that her son was gone. But maybe Zuniba could return them back to normal._

_The train slowed to a stop. The six stop was the last stop before the train continued on, to where I do not know. We were already the last ones to get out of the train and darkness had already engulfed the earth. I looked around to see if there was any markings to Zuniba's house. I saw a light approach us. I readied myself if the holder of the light decide to attack us. I realized that no man was holding the light but it was a lamp post standing by itself. I took a deep breath. Time to face Zuniba._

I woke up. The dream wasn't as disturbing as the other nights. I have only seen my parents turning to pigs over and over again and this was the first time that I have dreamt of something else. I sighed. Why had I been so nervous at this dream? Until now, my heart is thumping nervousness; mixing with my blood. Who were the strange characters in my dream? Was one of them a spirit? Who was Zuniba? Who was Yubaba? Who was Haku? Why was I going to ask for Zuniba's forgiveness? What does this dream mean? I sighed again. The questions burned in my throat, spinning in my brain until I began to get dizzy. How could this dream make me doubt reality?_

* * *

_

"All right, Kohaku, it is your turn to tell us about your report on how dreams are affected by the unconscious," Mr. Yarashi said, looking over his records.

Kohaku stood up from where he was seated. He slowly approached the front of the classroom before turning to face everyone. He has no paper in his hand. "Dreams are believed to be important messages from the unconscious part of our brain, according to Sigmund Freud. Though Freud had always believed that these messages weren't nothing but sexual desires coming from the unconscious, he was partly correct. Dreams were important messages but just not of sexual desires. Now, it is believed that dreams are from our daily lives. The brain is trying to tell us things that we have looked past but our unconscious had not that might help us solve our problems. It is now believed that the dreams are things that could actually solve our problems or at the very least messages from our unconscious." He looked directly at me when he spoke this. My eyes widened in bewilderment. Does he know about my dreams?

All the girls have been so transfixed as he spoke while the guys have been growling the whole time. I looked around. No one seem to be growling at me. No one must have noticed the last statement was directed to me. I brushed away what the others think. I followed Kohaku as he settled back down to his chair. After a moment, Kohaku caught me staring at him and I looked down. Does he really know?

* * *

I took a deep breath as I entered the dance class. It wasn't even a week yet and I didn't really wanted to go to a class already. The bad thing was this was my best subject, considering I love to dance. I looked around. Kohaku wasn't there yet.

"Looking for me?" his deep voice came from behind me. I inhaled involuntarily. "What are you so nervous about?"

I whipped to him. "Look, I don't like it when I have someone who I don't get along with, do you understand?"

"You could just have believed me. You really had changed."

"You don't know me," I said in a harsh tone as I turned and walked away to change to myr gym clothes.

Once she was changed, Kohaku was outside waiting for me. I scowled as I walked with him in the center of the gym. It was one of the days that we were supposed to show Ms. Oatu what we know about the different types of ballroom dancing. The others were practicing their assigned dances. Kohaku grabbed my hand and placed the other on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked angered at the sudden gesture.

"We're practicing. Besides, I still need to talk to you. We're not allowed to talk once we start dancing for real."

I stiffened myself. "Fine but there is nothing to talk about, really."

"But will you listen to me, still? Look, I know you don't believe me but don't you think your dreams were a little too weird?"

I looked at him. "How did you know about that?" We started dancing to the non-existing music. He stepped to the side and I was forced to follow.

"I just know, all right? It's messages but mostly it's memories coming back to you triggered by my appearance."

"You don't have any proof that what you're saying is the truth. What if what you're saying is nothing but lies? I'm not exactly gullible."

He stopped suddenly. "If you could find the purple hair tie that the others had spun for you, I am sure your memory will return."

"What purple hair tie?"

"Zuniba gave you a purple hair tie that Yubaba's son, her bird, and No Face had spun for you. I believe Zuniba had enchanted that hair tie to protect you from any of Yubaba's spells that might harm you and your parents. If you find that I think that will be proof enough for you."

"Look, will you stop? I don't believe you, all right," I hissed, irritated. But I feel that what I have said wasn't true. Somewhere in the corner of my mind, I knew what he was saying was true but I had no purple hair tie and I had no proof that he wasn't just fooling around.

"I wished you believe me. I'm not here to harm you. I'm can't do that," he said, avoiding my eyes. I looked shock at him and for the first time, I wanted his eyes to stay at mine.


	6. Remember

6.

Remember

I got out of the bathroom, drying my hair as I entered my room. I looked around the small room. I need to clean this place one of these days. My mother might think this is how my dorm room will look like once I enter college. I sighed. College was coming and there was no way I could avoid it. I flipped through the notebook that my mother have listed the colleges that I could possibly go to. I might as well start researching about them. I placed the notebook down when I noticed a thin, worn out, purple hair tie. My eyes widened in shock. Is this possible?

I picked the purple tie up and examined it. A single silver string was wrapped around the purple string, making it glitter under the light. I placed the tie down and got dressed. My stomach lurched in nervousness. I picked it up once again once I was fully dressed. I took a deep breath. I combed my hair and grabbed a bunch of it. I tied my hair back with the purple string.

I stared at my mirror for a few minutes and then it happened. I could not see my reflection any longer. Images flashed one after another in my eyes so fast that it almost knocked me out. Every image was more bizarre than before but it awakened some part of me. I realized that the pictures were things that happened; they were my memories. Just as soon as the images started, it stopped. I was breathing heavily while lying back flat on the floor. What Haku said was true.

* * *

I almost ran to several people as I hurried to class that morning. Why, out of all the days that this could have possibly happened, did my father suddenly decide to go to work without dropping me off? He said he had an important meeting with some of the "big boss" in his company and he didn't want to be late if he wanted to impress them. I entered my first class seconds before the bell rang to start.

"Well that's the first time," Kimiko said cheekily as I settled down to the seat beside her.

"Yeah. This is my payment for whining all the time," I panted back.

That earned me a laugh. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time. You need to learn how to suck it up. Anyways, have you ever heard of the band Paramore?"

"Paramore? What's that?"

"Well, here, listen to this. Some of my friends in the United States recommended me to listen to them. I keep forgetting to download the music in my iPOD because I'm just so busy but I did last night so, I want you to listen to them. They're really great."

Kimiko gave me iPOD and I pressed the play button while stuffing the ear buds in my ears. The lead singer's voice, a female, combined with the rip of guitars, and the bangs of the drums snuffed out the chattering of the others. The foreign words coming from the voice made me look at Kimiko.

"English?" I asked, pulling out one bud from my ear.

"What did you expect? My friends from the United States recommended it. You expect them to be Japanese?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"What? I didn't know. But they're lyrics are really good."

"Of course, I have such a good taste in music. What did you expect?" Kimiko said faking her self-appraisal.

I laughed softly. "Yeah, sure, Kimiko."

* * *

The Psychology class started but Kohaku wasn't there yet. People filed in the class but he was nowhere in sight. I craned my neck every time someone enters the room but it was always not him. Why didn't he come? Was he sick or something?

"Hey, Kimiko, do you know what happened to Kohaku?" I whispered to her curiously.

Kimiko eyed me suspiciously before answering. "Oh, that's right. You were almost late. I heard some girl in his first period tell her friend that Kohaku quit school."

I blinked in surprise. "What?!"

"Yeah. I think his teacher said that he called the office this morning. He was moving to Tokyo. He said he was going to do something there, probably become a male model or something."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

Kimiko leaned her head to the side, curious. "Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?"

I couldn't believe it. I knew he wasn't moving to Tokyo. Haku was going back to the Spirit World to face that evil spirit he was talking about. If he comes back without me, I'm sure the whole bath house will be in huge trouble. I can't allow that to happen. I can't let anything happen to Haku! I just can't. "I have to talk to him."

"Why?" she asked, confused. She knows this is too urgent to ignore. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Listen to me, something really, really bad is going to happen to him if he goes. I have to go with him." I couldn't stand lying to Kimiko. I don't want to lie to her but I don't think she'll believe me if I reveal her everything.

"Wait, what? Why do you have to go with him? What's going to happen to him?"

"Do you know where he is staying? He told me that he was staying in a hotel. Do you know where?" I asked, ignoring all of her questions.

"No. How did you know that he was staying at a hotel?"

"He came by my house the other day and he gave me back my handkerchief. He said he was staying at a hotel. I have to know which one."

"Chihiro!" Mr. Yarashi shouted, making me jump. "Do you have any intention to listen?"

I whiped my head towards him. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I hurried down to the Main Office with Kimiko panting behind me. I have to find out where Haku was staying. I have to head there and talk to them. I can't let him go by himself.

"What's going on, Chihiro? Will you please tell me?" Kimiko asked in anger.

I stopped and turned to her. "Kimiko, you won't believe me if I told you. You'll probably think I was crazy."

Kimiko blinked. She wasn't expecting what I said. But the surprise look immediately changed. "Well, try me. You don't know the answer yet to that."

That was true. "Will you promise that you'll open your mind and you won't laugh at me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll tell you but we still need to walk. Do you remember when I told you that my first love is like an imaginary friend? Well that was actually Kohaku."

I told Kimiko the story that Haku told me a few days ago. Telling it seem to relive the events and the images flew past my eyes once more. I was afraid that I was going to drop down once again at the force of the images.

I finished telling the story once we were both in front of the Main Office. I looked at her with anticipation. She must be thinking how far-fetched my story was but there was a part of me that wanted her to believe me. Her face was blank.

I waited for her to speak but she didn't say anything so I plunged in. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know, Chihiro," she said reluctantly. "I want to believe you but...this is, well, crazy! I'm sorry." She turned and ran away. I sighed. I guess I have to deal with her later on. I entered the Main Office.

Mrs. Yurima looked up from the computer when I entered. I rarely come to the large office so she may be a bit puzzled why I bothered to come here today. Portraits of the old principals hung all over one wall. In the corner, elegant oak chairs stood at the opposite sides of a tall shelf of books.

"What can I do for you, Chihiro?" she asked pleasantly enough but the friendliness was absent.

"I need to know where Kohaku is staying," I said bluntly.

Mrs. Yurima blinked. "I'm sorry, dear. We can't give out private information just like that. Why do you need it anyways?"

"I just need to talk to him about...our project in dance. You see, he's my partner in dance and I can't pass that class unless I have a partner and he's the only one who knows our steps."

"Why don't you just teach another person?"

"I don't have time. Our presentation is due next week and our steps took about three weeks to complete. Ms. Oatu wanted it to be more complex than normal," I reasoned.

"Well then, perhaps Ms. Oatu could just excuse you and give you more time, dear. I'm not allowed to give personal information," she said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Please, I really need this project. I'm so passionate about dance and I don't want to go through my life never knowing if I could have done that complex routine just because you can't give me a simple address."

She didn't say anything. She looked like she was arguing with herself. Finally, she looked around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, no one besides me was at that part of the office. We won't be overheard. "Fine. But promise me you won't tell anyone." She wrote the address down to a small scrap of paper and handed it to me.

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" I said delighted, looking at the piece of paper. I knew where this hotel was.

* * *

I rushed out of the door just as soon as the bell rang. I needed to figure out how I could go to the hotel as fast as possible. I don't have a car yet but I do have a license. If I took the bus, it will take me an hour to get to the next town. I need to talk to him now.

"Chihiro!" someone called out and I saw Kimiko calling out to me. She was already in her convertible. "Come on, I'll ride you there."

There was no time to ask questions so I opened the door. "Thanks."

Kimiko backed out of the school and into the highway. "Look, just because you're story seem far-fetch doesn't mean it's not important to you. I know you're not lying. You never lie to me. But this... I'm still determined to help you, do you understand."

"Thanks, Kimiko."

Kimiko sped by the road, ignoring the speed limit. Her hair was flying in the back of her head, whipping everywhere. I had to hold on to the delicate purple hair tie that held my hair in place. Somehow, I knew Granny's spell will protect me from this evil spirit or Yubaba's spells. Soon, we stopped by the huge building where Haku was staying. My heart was pounding against my chest.

"I can't be there for you but I hope everything will be all right, Chihiro. And I expect a full explanation when you come home, do you understand?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Go get your man, Chihiro." She sped away, disappearing when she turned to a corner.

I ran to the elevator and pushed the button where his room was, hoping with all my might that he was still here. I clutched the paper tight into my fists as the elevator climbed up. When it stopped, it took a few seconds before the vertigo left me. The elevator doors sounded cheerfully when it opened and I ran out. I looked around. Hallways after hallways lead to more different hallways. I need to know which hallway held his room. I followed the signs that the hotel provided for directions. It turns out that his room was in the back most of the left wing. I stopped in front of his door, praying with all my might that he was still there, while my heart pounded even louder.

"Haku!" I screamed as I pounded against the door. "Come on, please be there. Haku!"

The door opened fiercely and my heart skipped a beat. Haku was standing there. He was still here. "What do you want?" he asked fiercely but I couldn't answer. I threw myself into his arms, relief over flowing me.

"Haku! You're still here!"

He wrapped his arms around me. I could hear the steady beat of his heart against my ears. "You remember."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

His whole body tensed and his voice became icy. "You can't come."

"Why not?!" I asked enraged, looking up at him.

"It's too dangerous. You're already out of the Spirit World and there's no definite guarantee that you will be able to come back here."

"No, I'm going!" I said stubbornly, my lip forming a pout.

His face softened a bit but he sighed in frustration. "Fine but if we want to save the others, we have to go now."


	7. Return

7.

Return

We sped back to our small town. Haku turned to the right instead of going straight to our town. I recognized the road as the one that my father had taken when we moved here. For the whole time, he was silent. I was getting more and more worried. What was he thinking. Suddenly he pulled over in front of a dirt road. He stepped out of the car and stared at it. I got down too and waited in front of the car; puzzled at what he was doing. Small houses caught my attention. I remembered that it was the same shrines that I saw when I was ten. I crouched low. I was curious about them.

"Don't touch that!" Haku suddenly said, making me jump.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"There are a lot of small spirits there and they wouldn't be really pleased if you damaged their house. Small spirits can be more violent than spirits bigger than they are," he said in a warning voice.

I automatically stood up and looked down at the small houses. It looked harmless but I have remembered in the Spirit World, looks can totally be deceiving. "Sorry, sorry," I said as I bowed over and over again at the small houses. "I hope I didn't squash any of you."

He looked back at the dirt road then back at the car. "We have to run."

"Run? I don't think I want to exhaust my energy right away," I said. What was he doing?

"I don't want to bring the car and by this we could be there right away," he said, approaching me and offering my hand. I couldn't see how that would help at all. Human legs can't keep up with wheels of a car.

"I don't know," I hesitated; looking at his hand.

"I'm a spirit too, Chihiro. Trust me," he said, looking deep down in my eyes. I sighed and took it. Suddenly we were rushing through the dirt road in such a speed that everything was a blur. Hanging branches and leaves smacked my face over and over again. My eyes were starting to water. I was hoping that we would be there soon. Haku stopped so sudden that I was sent flying in front of him. I stood up and straightened out; my knees were wobbling unsteadily.

"We're here," he said; walking towards a creepy tunnel in front of us.

I followed him; all the nervousness returned in full force that it turned my knees wobbly once more. I tripped but thankfully Haku caught me. Even in the dark his eyes were the only thing I could see. He looked deep inside me again but this time, his gaze made my heart beat in an alarming rate. I could feel him resting in my heart. I gulped, looked away, and stood up in my own feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I-I-I just feel all wobbly from the run," I swallowed.

"Come on. We need to keep on moving," he said. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around mine. His fingers fit perfectly in the space between. I could feel my face heating up yet his hand around mine felt like the most right feeling in the world. We were silent for a while until we reached that huge gap between the tunnel and where the bath house was. Haku led the way, never letting go of my hand.

"The sun is almost setting," Haku observed; looking over the horizon. "We need to hurry."

"Wait, what are we going to do? Are we just going to sneak right up there?" I asked. We were already walking at the street filled with restaurants. The red post of the bathhouse beckoned to us. Soon, we were already standing in front of the bridge leading to the bath house. It was only a few minutes before the sun sets.

Haku turned to me. "We need to sneak in. It's not safe for you to be seen by anyone except for Rin and Kamaji. They're not as corrupted and selfish as the other workers of Yubaba's bathhouse."

"You mean the boiler room?" I asked, remembering the place.

"Yes."

"Hang on, what about me fading away?"

"Oh right." Haku dugged inside his pockets just as soon as the sun was setting. The bathhouse was already coming alive along with the restaurants behind us. "Here, eat this just as soon as night comes, do you understand? And don't lose it. There's no time for us to be looking for another berry right now."

I nodded to show that I understood. I placed the berry inside my mouth. He led the way to the back door. The place has not changed at all. I still remember the narrow stairs leading to the boiler room. I took in a deep breath. If you weren't careful, the stairs would lead you to your sure death.

Once we were in the boiler room, I was surprised at how Kamaji has stayed the same. He didn't notice us until we were there behind him. He slowly turned towards us while his six limbs do something else. He craned his neck closer and closer to me and I backed away until I was against the wall.

"You look familiar," Kimaji said shortly.

I rolled the berry in the corner of my mouth so I could speak without spitting it out but before I could open my mouth, Haku spoke. "Where is the evil spirit now, Kimaji?"

"He's still upstairs with Yubaba. It's not looking good, Haku, to tell you the truth."

"What about Rin?"

"She's still working. This bathhouse is still trying to work in normal conditions even though that thing is threatening everyone's lives. I still wonder why that spirit needs that girl named 'Sen'. I never heard of her before."

"You just don't remember, Kimaji. I need to go," Haku said, letting go of my hand.

I panicked. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Listen to me. Chihiro, this is the most dangerous place you could be at right now. I still have to plan how to let you see that thing without you being in danger. For now, I'll have to instruct Rin to take care of you. I'll leave you here with her and Kimaji for a while. Once everything is settled, I'll be right back to come get you. The other workers don't come here except for Rin so this is the best place for you to be at right now," he instructed.

I blinked in confusion. "Rin won't recognize me. She won't remember me. What if she alerts the evil spirit?"

"No. She's not one of those who are controlled by the spirit. She despise that thing."

"But you still didn't answer where you're going!"

"I have to talk to Yubaba in letting all the workers off from her spell. I told you before when you left, everyone she controlled forgot who you are. I would have too if you didn't remember what my real name was," he whispered with a smile.

I couldn't gather the strength to be parted from him especially when I didn't know what's going to happen. "Please be careful."

He cupped my face on his palm. "Don't worry, I will. I'll be back once Yubaba lifts the spell." He turned and ran towards the dark corner where the door leading to the main rooms of the bathhouse.

"Haku, this really is a bad time for you to come back here especially with a human girl. You should have came a bit later to avoid detection from those upstairs," he called after him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

With a soft thud, he was gone. My stomach was tied up in knots and I couldn't even think what might happen to him. It's my second time here in the Spirit World yet the circumstances of my arrival still haven't change; I'm still in danger and I'm still being hunted.

"Hey girl," Kimaji said with that deep voice of his. I jumped in surprise. He was watching me. "You're fading away."

"Oh, right!" I chewed the bitter berry that has been lingering in my mouth for a long time now and swallowed it.

He smiled. "You worry too much. He'll be fine. But you would be if you get in my way. Now move."

I scooted to the corner to get out of his way. I still couldnt' wrap the idea that I'm endangering everyone here. I can't sit here. I have to do something!


	8. The Threat

8.

The Threat

Hours have passed but Haku still hasn't returned back. The footsteps coming from upstairs lulled me to sleep like a lullaby. My eyes have started to heavily droop until I couldn't see anything at all.

_I was running around the bathhouse. The halls were all familiar so I'm not afraid of losing time getting lost in the huge place. I was looking for something. The adrenaline ran wildly on my veins. Then I was being shaken._

"Wake up, girl, come on!" someone was shaking me. What?

I opened my eyes and in front of me was Rin, exactly the same as I last saw her. "Rin!" I threw my arms around her.

"Hey! Get off me!" she exclaimed, pushing me away. "What are you doing?"

Oh yeah, I forgot she did not remember me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You must be that girl that thing is looking for," she said.

I nodded. "I'm Chihiro."

"Yeah, I know. Haku told me about you. Look, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, all right? So don't do anything stupid."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good." She turned to Kimaji. "Hey old man, you better be careful how you talk to that thing's minions. I don't like you that much but I'd hate to see you eaten."

"Don't worry about me, Rin. I have seen a lot of things in these life anyways. I think I've seen it all anyways. Why do you think I allow myself to be stuck in this place? You worry about yourself."

"Hey, I'm just saying my concerns. Anyways, girl, what did you do to make that thing hate you so much?" she asked me.

"I helped his enemy, I guess," I shrugged. "I freed the River Spirit that he considers his enemy and now he's coming after me."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, well that was your death sentence then."

The door opened. Rin and Kimaji exchanged a look of concern. Didn't Haku say no one comes in this place except for Rin? Who could this be? It was too late for me to hide anywhere. I would be seen. But we all let out a breath of relief when we saw who it was. I ran up to him and threw my arms around Haku.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried about you!" I said as I buried my face on his chest.

"It's okay, Chihiro. I've talked to Yubaba. She would finally let the others remember you. It's taking effect right now. Rin and Kimaji would be remembering you any minute now. But I didn't tell Yubaba you're here. I told her I still need time to find you. She thinks it would be better if her employees remember you to describe you to that thing."

The door opened once more and everything that happened next happened so fast. Haku sent me flying towards Kimaji with a swift, strong push. Kimaji then covered me with a huge blanket and his arms. Something entered the Boiler Room.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, spitting the words, disgust in her voice. Through the dim light of the boiler, I could tell her face had turned green.

I finally saw what entered the room. It was a huge cockroach. I could hear a hissing sound coming from it. If that wasn't enough, a rancid smell reached my nose. My eyes started to water and my stomach had started to rebel against me.

"I could smell a human," it spoke with a hissing sound. "What you told Yubaba was wrong, Haku. You have found that girl."

Haku, who looked like he wasn't even bothered by the smell of that thing, glared at it. "Idiot. I have spent two weeks in the human world. Of course I would smell like a human. Now if there's nothing else, I advise you not to be poking around my business."

That large cockroach looked around. For the first time I saw the cockroach's head. It was small and has pinchers like an ants. The rancid smell was coming from his head. I was especially scared when he lingered to where I was hiding. Could he see me? But he turned and started making way back to the door.

"The master knows you are hiding something, dragon. He knows more than you think."

Haku laughed humourlessly. "Well, your master should know then that he will soon be cast away from this place along yourself and you all will scurry back to the hell you came from."

The hissing grew louder but it died down. "Better count your days, dragon." With that, he walked out of the room.

I was going to get out when Haku subtly placed a hand in front of me to stop me. Everyone was dead silent for a few seconds. Then we all heard heavy footsteps climbing the stairs until it faded away.

"We need to go now," Haku said as he pulled me out of the blanket before I could even ask any questions.


	9. Reunion

* * *

9.

Reunion

"Do you trust me, Chihiro?" Haku asked.

"Yes," I answered frimly. I have came here through nothing but faith and trust in him, right?

"Then we need to get out of here. The Evil Spirit should also see me leave so we could go without them ever knowing you were here." He looked back at Rin and Kimaji. "Are you two going to be all right here? We could always escape together. You two have been hot waters since that thing came."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about us Haku. Just take care of Sen, okay? If you let her get hurt, you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"Besides, we're still needed here. If we leave, it'll look suspicious and not to mention, make us look like cowards," old man Kimaji added.

Haku smiled to them. "Come on, Chihiro." He grabbed my hand and led me to where we came at a while ago.

The night air was refreshing after being in the heat of the Boiler Room for so long. I closed my eyes for a moment to savor it all in. When I opened them, the most astonishing creature was floating in front of me. Haku had turned to his massive dragon form. His silver scales took in a surreal glow as the moonlight made it shimmer. The long green fur trailed along his back to the tip of his tail. I saw his long, thin legs and talons as sharp as knives in mid air so steady as if they were touching ground.

I carefully tread to the edge of the dike and lied against my stomach on Haku's long neck. I grabbed the horns protruding from his head just by his ears. I looked down and flipped out. We were dangerously high. The train sped by below, humming deeply. I gulped. _Come on, Chihiro, trust Haku._

Once Haku felt I was secure enough on his back, he started ascending in the night sky. The stars above were absolutely breath taking. Soon, the fear crawling in my stomach because of being so high up in the sky slowly faded away until it was gone. I was starting to enjoy myself especially I was with Haku. But without warning, he twisted his body making me spin. The stars were below me and the ground was above me for moment. He turned 360 degrees. I lost hold of his horns and I felt myself slipping. I started to fall when I grabbed onto his neck. As he ascended even higher to the sky, he leaned forward so that his whole form was parallel to my body. I automatically wrapped my legs around the part of his neck I could find. My stomach was starting to rebel against me. I could feel the bile forcing its way up but I forced it down. I'll throw up when I'm on safe ground.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I asked Haku once I had found my voice through the whirl of air around us. From my memories, flying with Haku wasn't bad at all. I loved it, as a matter of fact. But he didn't do something like this. Haku didn't answer but merely granted. I tried to look past Haku's neck and all the fur. The bathhouse looked like a minuscule dot on the distance. He suddenly swerved again and transformed back to his human form. We were both freely falling down miles at a second. He grabbed my hand so I would stay near.

"I'm sorry. The Evil Spirit was watching the night skies. If he saw you on my back he'll send his archers. He'll kill both of us," he said, his voice was almost drowned out by the air. He grabbed me by the waist and we darted forward. Everything around us became a colorful blur.

It was a wonderful sensation now the fear in me has been drowned out by the wind howling in my ear. I could see the ground beneath us but the sight gave me no terror. I felt safe while Haku's arm is around my waist and his hand holding on to mine firmly.

We reached a small cottage in the middle of miles and miles of forest. The small cottage has a small garden. A light casted shadows that danced around the grass outside the windows. I know what place this is. I could remember it so clearly. Haku knocked the door and someone small but wide came outside. I could only see that person's silhouette.

"Ah, Haku. What pleasure do I owe you for you to come here?" an old lady's voice came from the huge shadow.

"I have someone who would want to see you," he replied and he stepped aside, letting the light flood on me.

I gasped. "Granny!" I ran to the huge form of the good witch, hugging her as tight as I could.

"Oh Chihiro! Chihiro!" she squealed excitedly. "It is so good to see you, child! Look at you! You're all grown up and so gorgeous, I can't believe it!" She whipped her head towards Haku as she let me go. "I have heard what's going on with my sister and her bathhouse. Her son didn't like it when my foolish sister didn't make her employees remember Chihiro here so he escaped and has been in my care ever since then. I tell you, his appetite has been growing. He's a bigger rat than before. I told him not to turn to a human, he'll destroy my house! Anyways, Haku, I have noticed that this girl appears whenever your life is in danger."

I gave him an inquiring look. "What does she mean, Haku?"

He looked away from me. "The Evil Spirit had cursed me. I was one of the River Spirits that opposed him along that River Spirit you have helped seven years ago. When he found out that I was in that bathhouse, he had cursed me. Every minute he is alive, my life is taken away."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked, looking at me with horror. "Why? I wouldn't have wasted my time!"

"You didn't have to worry."

"Yeah, well now I have to worry more!" I turned to Granny, my tears pouring out of my cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me as I buried my face on her silk dress.

"I don't want to endanger Chihiro, Zuniba. I haven't even told your sister she was here. Yubaba would have ordered for her to face that thing right away. It would be best if she didn't know. But even though Chihiro has that hair tie you have given her years ago, we still need your help."

Granny pushed me back to a straight standing position and wiped her tears with a swift of her large thumb in one of her jeweled hands. "I will help but we need a plan. If you're going to be discouraged then we won't be successful. Face this with determinism in your heart and focus only on the success and not the other possibilities, do you understand?"

I nodded and she led me inside the house. The fear that has been swept away by our flight here as returned with a full impact but this fear is worse than fear of heights. I am afraid to lose him. I'm so afraid of that.


	10. Berries and Blood

10.

Berries and Blood

We entered her house. It hasn't changed one bit. The small cottage was still cozy, as if it was picked out of a fairy tale book. I gasped. No Face was still there, spinning a yarn. The black spirit with the white mask caused the bathhouse some problems a few years ago. I let him enter in the bathhouse since I thought he was a customer. He was offering everyone in the bathhouse gold but when I didn't take the gold he was offering me in hurry to save Haku, he got really mad. So he kind of wrecked havoc in the bathhouse. I didn't even have time to apologize to Yubaba then. I had to return the golden idol Haku stole from Granny under Yubaba's orders. If I didn't return it, then Haku would have died. No Face, Yubaba's son, who Granny turned to a mouse, and Yubaba's pet bird accompanied me to Granny's house. The three of them were still here as if I was in the same situation seven years ago. The huge mouse squeaked happily when they saw me.

"See, Chihiro, your friends haven't forgotten about you at all," Granny said. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach when I heard this. "You three, it's past your bedtime. Go to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I did," I murmured as the three went to different rooms. I wasn't sure they heard me.

Granny smiled understandingly. "I don't expect you to wear that hair tie all your life. Of course your bound to forget everything. My obnoxious sister just decided to make it quicker for you to forget everything." She shook her head. "She just does not know how to behave herself. Now, let's see, we need to defeat this thing before he takes Haku's life. Please, sit." She waved towards the two wooden chairs by surrounding her table.

"What do you think we should do?" Haku asked.

Granny rubbed her chin. "We know that every spirit has a weakness but we don't have time to find what this spirit's weakness is."

"Isn't there another way?" I asked, worry breaking my voice.

Granny couldn't help smiling. "You should be grateful, Haku. This girl really loves you."

Blood pooled at my cheeks but I hung my head. "But I feel so useless, Granny. If I really do love Haku, I would have done more. I would have saved him from the pain. I wouldn't have let him get to the point that he is dying. I should have remembered everything!"

I felt Haku grab my hand, his incredible warmth vibrated throughout my body. "You've done much, Chihiro," he said comfortingly with a smile.

"Yes, we all know you have done alot. You coming here and trusting Haku alone shows how much you care for him. Besides you are only human. Like what I have said before, I do not expect you to wear that string No Face, the mouse, the bird, and myself made for the rest of your life and neither does Haku. We should not dwell on these nonsense things. We should focus on defeating the enemy. Let's see, I believe the spirit was one of your enemies when you were an official River Spirit, correct?" Granny said as she stood up and started rummaging through a cupboard.

"Yes, he was the spirit of the land that surrounded the Haku River. He has always been mad at me because I let the waters carry pieces of his land."

"Ah of course. But where your river used to be is now an apartment complex, correct?"

Haku's hold on my hand got firmer just a bit for me to notice. He replied in a hard voice, "Yes."

"But the land was also covered in cement so he was also forced to leave. He must have searched for a piece of land that wasn't owned by another spirit of his kind. He must have moved to the land that surrounds that River Spirit you helped Chihiro. I'm guessing there was a major battle and he forced the other River Spirit out of the water and pushed him to that mound of trash; that's when he visited my sister's bathhouse and that's where you helped him. When he was cleaned, he then must have returned to that Land Spirit and defeated him. I see, it all make sense now. It's a bit complex, Chihiro but it make sense," Granny added at my confused stare.

"But how do we defeat that thing?" I asked, blinking away the confusion.

"Haku, I believe you grow a type of rare berry in his land, correct?" Granny asked Haku. "Isnt' that the same berry that can be seen in the garden of my sister's bathhouse?"

"Yes. When I came here I started growing those berries because I saw so many humans get lost in the Spirit World. Yubaba turns most of them to pigs but there are those who does escape her clutches but only because they fade away so fast."

"Perfect. Ah, I have finally found it!" Granny said as she pushed aside a huge jar containing what looks like fingers, and took out an item hiding at the back. She returned to the table. "I think I finally have the answer for your problems. You see, those berries have the opposite effect for Spirits. If those berries can turn humans into spirits, it can solidify spirits. It's brilliant, actually."

I looked around. "I don't get it. How could we defeat that thing just by those berries?"

Haku looked at me. "Don't you see it? If my berries can turn a human like you into a spirit, then if a spirit eates it, then that spirit will turn into a human and fade away. Why haven't I thought of it before?"

"Yes, yes, but it wouldn't have worked as effectively as you would have wanted it to, Haku. The only thing for that to be lethal to that Land Spirit is for your blood to be mixed with the juice of the berry," Granny said, finally showing us what she found behind the large jar of fingers. It was a dagger with unfamiliar enscribings at the hilt. "This is one of the seven ancients daggers in this universe. It is the prized pocession of my family and I was lucky enough for me to inherit it. I think that's why my sister hates me so much. I've always thought it was because I can cook much better than her."

"Would you please just tell us what to do?" I said a bit impatient. Haku's hand slipped out of my grasp and I could see his face paling.

"Oh yes, oh yes. Well you should mix Haku's blood with the juice of the berries. Haku's blood is mixed with the poison the Land Spirit had casted upon him and of course, the blood of our enemies can also poison us, spirits. If you mix Haku's blood with all of those in it and the berries, I'm sure that potion will be fatal for that spirit. But it can only be effective if you stick this dagger straight to Haku's heart. You must do it, Chihiro. The magic will work best if his heart is stabbed by the one it beats for," Granny said, pressing the cold blade in my hands.

I blinked. "What?! No way! I'm not going to stab Haku! There's no way I'm going to do that!"

Haku turned my head towards him. "I'm dying anyways, Chihiro. This is the only way to save the bathhouse and everyone of our friends there."

What was he saying?! He was dying so he want me to hurry it up?! Why would he want me to do that?! "I'm not going to do that! I-I-I-I can't!" I screamed, standing up, the chair landed on the floor with a loud bang. The tears were already pouring without me noticing them. "I'm not going to kill you!" Haku also stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to break free from his touch but he refused to let me go, burrying his face on my hair. But the pain finally grabbed hold of my heart and took out all of my strength to struggle against him. I could only cry in his arms. "You're an idiot Haku! Idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"You have to do it, Chihiro. You have to. It's the only way," his voice came out muffled. I felt warm, hot liquid in my scalp and hair. I realized it was Haku's tears. He crouched down a bit just for me to look directly in his eyes, the tears were sparkling in his cheeks. "I promise, I will live. I have a reason to live." He was suddenly getting closer and closer until his lips were against mine. I felt I was going to melt. I didn't care if Granny was watching. I didn't care if the whole world watched us lock lips. I don't ever want to let him go.

He ended the kiss and let me bury myself in his chest once again, crying my eyes out. "She'll do it, Zuniba," he said, finality in his voice.


	11. Resolution

11.

Resolution

I couldn't bear looking at Haku. He kept way too many things from me. Now I have to make the choice between the safety of the whole spirit world or the life of the only one I will always love. Haku held on to my hand but still, I avoided his gaze. I don't want to break down any more. If I show weakness, then hope might be gone for all of us.

"It's going to be fine, Chihiro," Haku whispered, leaning down to kiss my hair. I said nothing. I could feel his arm wrapping around my waist and I could feel both of my feet take off from the ground.

Granny was behind us, flying without any support just like Haku. She left No Face, Yubaba's son, and Yubaba's pet bird at the house. She reasoned they will just get in the way but I have a strong feeling she had grown fond of the three and wouldn't want to put them in harm's way.

"I'm going to cast an illusion spell around the bathhouse when we get near enough so that they won't realize we're up to something," Granny shouted through the roar of the wind against our ears. "Don't watch. You're going to be affected by the spell if you do." Haku and me both nodded to show we understood. I buried my face against his chest, trying to memorize his scent.

"The Land Spirit is watching. He could sense magic in the air. But this would be enough to fool him. I'll go distract him. You two will need to go and find as much berries as you can. When you have collected enough, then squish out the juice and stab Haku."

At the words "stab Haku", my hand gripped tighter into the cloth of his shirt. Haku gently placed his other hand on my forehead as we descended. "It's going to be okay, Chihiro, I promise."

I nodded, pretending I was fine. How selfish he was for asking me to do such a thing. Granny stared, concerned at me. I tore my gaze away from her. She shouldn't see the pain and grief in my eyes. I was their only hope.

"I have to go now. The Land Spirit would have sensed the magic in the air by now. Just make sure you do what you're supposed to do, Chihiro. If you don't then it's the end for this world and yours will greatly be affected."

* * *

I frantically searched for the berries scattered around the bathhouse while trying to avoid detection. As I searched in the dark, looking for a small thing, I couldn't help but to feel a sense of dejavu. Did something like this happened before? If so, did I have always known in the back of my mind that something like this will happen? I pulled out the hem of my shirt as a make-shift basket for the small berries that I have already gathered. There was no point in losing them now.

The servants all scrambled inside the bathhouse, screaming something about another witch battling Yubaba inside. A couple of times, we even heard explosions as the two siblings fought each other. I just prayed that Granny was fine. I couldn't forgive myself if something did happen to her. But then I know Granny is as powerful as Yubaba. She won't go down that easily.

"I think this is the last one," I said as I plucked out the small berry off its bush. "We haven't missed any more, have we?"

Haku shook his head. "No, I know these are the last ones. Come on, let's go back to the Broiler Room. We need to finish this once and for all." He turned and started walking.

My hands clenched into fists. "How could you say that?!"

He stopped and turned around again. "Chihiro."

"Don't say it like it's the easiest thing to do in the world! After what you have put me through, at least say it with a little grief in your words rather than that nonchalant way of talking!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Haku was actually...laughing. He came closer and cupped a hand over my cheeks. "There's no need to grief. I told you, everything will be fine." His hand then found mine. It was as if electric currents came from there and sent it all over my body. "I promise, I'll come out of this alive, Chihiro."

I glared at him but said nothing. I let go of his hand and started making my way back to the Broiler Room. I stopped in front of the door, putting a hand out at its width to prevent Haku from entering too. "I want to keep this from Kimaji and Rin. I don't care what they think of me if I suddenly stab you, but I don't want to be discouraged. If I explain them what I have to do, I may not be able to do it. At least, give this to me, Haku."

"I'm not going to disagree. I understand," he answered, nodding. I glared at him for a bit more, inhaled, and entered the room. Kimaji and Rin were both looking at us, not knowing what terrible deed I had to do.

"What are you guys doing with those berries?" Rin asked. "You don't need that to stay visible, do you, Chihiro?"

"No. We could defeat the Land Spirit through these berries."

Rin's eyes bounced from me to Haku and back to me once again. "Would you please explain?"

"Stop being so slow, Rin," Kimaji said in his rough voice. "Those berries are deadly for us. It can turn humans into spirits and prevent them from disappearing but it can turn spirits to humans and disappear. Yubaba thought it was foolish for Haku to plant them but Haku, the rebel as he is, still planted them. Haku is the only person she is afraid of so she didn't protest."

"I see. What do you want us to do with them?"

"Help us crush these berries," Haku said as he spilled out the berries in the wooden floor. Kimaji reached out one of his long arms, pulled a drawer open, and took out a perfect crystal bowl. Crystal swans that seem made out of water were carved in its side. He then opened another drawer in the other side of the room and took out several mortars.

We spent the next hour crushing the berries until the crystaline bowl was full to the brim. Every time I felt a berry being squished against the pressure of the mortar, I felt like crying. Every time the juice comes out, the terrible deed I have to do looms closer.

"I guess that's enough," Rin said cheerfully, oblivious to what must come next. I looked gloomily at the beautiful bowl with the red liquid. How could it taunt me so much?

Haku searched my face. He turned to the others. "Guys, I want you to find Zuniba. She's wounded. Go help her." The lie was in perfect timing. Because at that second, there was another huge explosion somewhere upstairs.

"Zuniba?" Rin asked, staring at us with panic.

"She's Yubaba's identical twin sister."

The gap between Rin's eyebrows crumpled. "If they're identical, how will we know the difference between Yubaba?"

"You'll know. She has a much greater spirit. If she dies, then we'll all be in huge trouble. Go."

The two rushed out of the room, Rin running and Kimaji crawling on his six arms. Once they were gone, thick tense silence overcame the room. It was greater than the heat. I whipped around him, tears flowing from my eyes. "Now what? Do I just stab you and get it over with?"

"Don't cry Chihiro."

"Don't try to comfort me. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Soak the blade in the bowl until the blade is covered in the juice."

I walked to the Kimaji's seat near the fire where the bowl was perched. I dipped the blade with the strange carvings at its hilt. "Now what?" I asked a little bit mad.

Haku wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry, please."

"Now what?!" I repeated, force in my voice.

"Is it soaked completely?"

"Yes."

He forced me to look around. "Now stab me."

At that moment, he did the one thing that would have stopped me from doing what I must do. He pressed his lips against mine while taking the hand that held the blade. A single tear rolled down my cheeks as I drove the blade in his heart. He kept his hand against mine, forcing me to keep the blade deeper in his chest. I could taste blood as he kissed me harder and harder. Then he lost his consciousness and dropped to the floor. Blood pooled out, forming a small puddle around him.

"Haku," I sobbed.

"Go," he said weakly. He pressed his bloody hand on me. "Be... careful. I'm... sorry... I can't... be... with... you. I... love... you, Chihiro."

I gulped and refused to see the last moments of my love. I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. "You promise you'll be okay so don't die, do you understand?" I didn't wait for any reply. I pressed the side of the blade on my chest, soaked in Haku's blood and his berries. I pushed the door open and ran into the night air, the most deadly weapon in my hand: love.


	12. Determination

12.

Determination

I clutched the dagger close to me as I opened the door that led directly to the elevators of the bathhouse. One of the elevators was already waiting for me and I pulled the lever to ascend to the main floors. I could hear the loud explosions and crashes above me. I wondered who was winning, Granny or Yubaba. I wondered where the Evil Spirit was. Did it know I was here ready to finish its life? I wasn't sure where I was going to find the Evil Spirit. Was it staying at Yubaba's office? Probably. I had to go there first before anything else. The elevator slowed down and the doors slid open. I remember the elevator I rode only goes up to this level. I looked up and saw a huge white Radish Spirit standing in front of me. He stared at me for a few seconds and my heart started beating irrationally fast. Was I in trouble? Was he going to alert the others I was there? I certainly still smell like a human, that's for sure. Was he going to tell on me? Was he going to call the Evil Spirit who was so keen in finding me? But the fear that settled wasn't for myself. Haku had given himself up for the people around us. What if I failed? Though I hated thinking he was dying on the floor of the Boiler Room, I have to acknowledge it will be in vain if I didn't finish this, if I didn't kill the Evil Spirit.

But after a few more seconds, he raised his forefinger up. I almost cried in relief. I let myself gather for a few seconds before shaking my head. "This elevator doesn't go any higher, you'll have to find another one, sir," I said cheerfully, saying the words I was familiar with but not knowing where I had heard it from, though I did not doubt it came from my stay here at the bathhouse several years ago.

I stepped out of the elevators and walked passed a bridge that connected the floors together. As I walked, I could feel the floor thundering below me and I knew it didn't come from the battles raging upstairs. The Radish Sprit was silently following me to the other side, to the next elevator that went all the way up to the top floor where Yubaba lived. If Yubaba was somewhere in the bathhouse and not in her office, I might find a clue where the Evil Spirit was.

I pushed the button that summons the elevators and waited for it to come up. For a few seconds, I stood a few feet away from the Radish Spirit, a silent companionship forming between us. Now that I think about it, I wonder if this was the same Radish Spirit that I rode the elevator with a few years ago. As the elevator arrived and slid open, I pondered on asking my silent companion. I stepped inside first and he followed, his whole body covering the entire elevator platform, hiding me completely.

"Stop!" a hiss came from the other side of the bridge. "Hold that elevator door open!"

The Radish Spirit turned around and held its left hand against the elevator sides. It stood silent for a few seconds until I smelled an extremely strong stench that my eyes began to water. I pressed my hands against my nose but the foul smell still lingered. I knew it had to be one of the Evil Spirit's cockroach minions.

"Step out of the elevator," the minion hissed. But the Radish Spirit continued to stand in front of me. My heart was beating radically fast. Even if the Radish Spirit is on my side and does not mean me any harm, I do not know how he'll continue standing there, hiding me and not look suspicious.

"I ask once again, step out of the elevators, sir."

The Radish Spirit shook his head slowly. He let go of the door but the minion stopped it again this time using its long thin arms. Its stench quickly filled the small space of the elevator, causing me to choke. It took all of my will not to cough out loud but when the Radish Spirit pressed me against the corner, no doubt in an effort to hide me further, I knew air was not getting inside my lungs.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke from somewhere in front of the elevator. The relief that flooded inside me brought by that voice almost made me gasp her name out loud. But if she was here, then who is Granny fighting?

"What do you think you're doing?" Yubaba asked again, her voice was clearly agitated. "I told you not to bother our guests. I'm still trying to run a business here, even if you and your disgusting friends are all over the place trying to prevent that. Now go away and let this nice spirit enjoy his stay."

"I smell a human!" it hissed. "He is hiding a human!"

"A human?" Yubaba asked before sniffing herself. "You are foolish and you have a brain the size of an ant! I do not smell any humans! And do you know what humans eat in their world? Radish! Why would you accuse a Radish Spirit of hiding a human when humans are basically a mortal enemy of the radish! You imbecile! Now get out of here!"

There was a few seconds of tense silence before I heard the minion let go of the elevator door. It then hissed its next words to Yubaba. "The only reason why the master is letting you have this business right now is because he believes this will be the perfect trap for the girl. So maybe you should pray the girl won't come. You may never know, the master might keep you and your sister as his...pets."

"I am so very sorry about that, sir," Yubaba apologized to the Radish Spirit once the minion was gone. "I know these things are bad for the business but we have to put up with them. For now, we are a host for these vile things. I do hope you would be patient with us. Our service has always been the same as always."

Yubaba waited for the response that probably will never come. But the Radish Spirit did something more surprising. Before I knew what he was doing or hide myself again, he had stepped out of the elevator and revealed me to Yubaba, who looked exactly the same.

"Sen!" she screamed in surprise. She dragged me out of the elevator and gave me a look-over before pushing me inside again. She quickly pulled the lever down and the elevator doors closed, leaving the Radish Spirit standing in front of the doors. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd never come! Oh the bathhouse and the Spirit World is just a mess right now! Your timing is impeccable, you know that?"

"Are you taking me to the Evil Spirit?" I asked, tightening my grip on the hilt of the dagger. Yubaba's eyes travelled down to it and her eyes widened.

"You're not going to really fight it on your own, are you?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes. Is it in your office?"

"No, it's somewhere downstairs. I heard these loud, obnoxious explosions and I was looking for that evil thing. Its minions are tearing this place apart! I cannot have them here anymore! I wanted to talk to it about its minions but they are growing impatient. Understand, after all this time, I had been trying to run a business while trying to distract a raving lunatic of a spirit and its idiotic minions!" The elevators slid open to her floor. She walked out of the elevator and almost flew to her office.

"You have to take me to it," I said resolutely, following her inside the grandly decorated room. The three green heads suddenly appeared around me, bouncing around and studying me closely. "I need you to show me where it is."

Yubaba shook me slightly, her large hands covering most of my upper arm. "Are you insane?"

"It wants me."

"Yeah and that's why you're just going to throw your life away? There's gotta be another way. I've been trying to contact that obnoxious, classless identical sister I have but she's not exactly responding to me."

"She's here, Granny," I answered. I remember her saying something about distracting the Evil Spirit. Was she fighting it right now?

She frowned. "No, she can't be. I would have sensed her. I would have actually sensed her too. Someone's messing with my powers and I do not like it."

"It's her."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She settled herself in her chair, her huge platter eyes never leaving me. She perched her elbows on the table and entwined her fingers together before resting her head on them. "So, what makes you come here? Even if that thing wants you, you have no responsibility, whatsoever, to the bathhouse or whatever happens to it."

"I want to save the bathhouse, Granny," I replied in a sure voice. My thoughts silently wandered again back to where Haku was, dying on the floor of the Boiler Room.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" she asked, her eyebrows pushing up.

"With this," I held the dagger up. The blade, which was pure silver before, had turned into crimson red with Haku's blood and the berries' juices.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, flying up to me, her hair whipping around us as she surveyed the dagger. "That is one of the ancient daggers in my family line! Where did you steal that?! I've been looking centuries for that!"

I blinked for a few seconds. "Granny gave it to me to defeat the Evil Spirit."

Her glare returned to me. "You mean to say Zeniba had it all this time?"

Unsure, I nodded.

"She will pay for keeping this for me," she growled.

"I need you to help me, Granny," I insisted, pushing the dagger closer to her. "I need to find the Evil Spirit. I need to face him."

"Very well," she said, turning away from me. She approached the skull that she uses to talk to her staff. "I'll call one of the minions to escort you to him."

"And Granny…" I began but I didn't know how to finish my words.

"What is it?"

"Please help Haku. He's dying downstairs."

She gazed at me for a few seconds. "Very well."

She turned again to the skull and opened its mouth. "I found the girl. She says she is ready to face your master."

"If you are lying, Yubaba, you will pay," I heard the hiss coming from the mouth.

Yubab rolled her eyes. "You are a bunch of no good imbeciles. I do not know why your master prefers you to be his servants. Just get here and get this human scent off my office now."

I tucked the dagger in the pocket of my pants and carefully hid the bulk underneath my shirt. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, grasping what must be done firmly inside my heart. I could hear the slithers and the hissing from the Evil Spirit's minions as they approached closer and closer to Yubaba's office.

The knock came and I swallowed my fear by thinking of Haku. His world must be saved. This must be done or his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

"Yubaba, you better have something good for us," a hiss came from outside the door. I looked at Yubaba before she nodded. I opened the door and was greeted by the strong stench of the creatures.

"You! You're the one our master has been looking for!"

A slimy arm had wrapped itself around my neck and I was lifted off the ground, my weight shifting to my neck, chocking me. "You are just a human girl!"

I was launched backwards, flying in midair until I hit the wood of one of Yubaba's ornament tables. I could feel the sting at the back of my head as my vision blurred. I struggled to get up, biting back the bile crawling its way up my throat.

"This cannot be the great Sen that freed that River Spirit long time ago! What trickery is this Yubaba?!" the roach hissed. "Do not insult our intelligence!"

"You don't need me for that," Yubaba retorted calmly but her voice was cold. She pushed me up to my feet and straightened me out. I could feel my limbs beginning to swell as my body finally caught up with the painful impact it endured. "It is the Sen your master is looking for. Is he not looking for a human girl? Well that girl had grown to this woman. If you want more proof, summon Haku, wherever he is."

"We will do that," the roach replied with disgust. "And you!" he grabbed my neck once again and carried me out of the room. "You are coming with us! If you truly are the girl, our master will know. It is better we have something to bring back to the master than nothing at all."

Without any other word, they took me to the main hallway and into the winding halls of the bathhouse. I couldn't breathe as the minion's grip on my neck became tighter and tighter. Lights danced around my eyes and twinkled around me tauntingly. I could still here the explosions but they seem to be getting farther and farther away. Soon, the lights around my eyes stopped dancing and my line of vision was fading to black.

I felt myself slammed on the ground, hard. I tried to sit up but my arms, legs, and torso screamed in protest. I opened my eyes and felt them widen as I saw the vision around me. Granny was in the corner being held by two large cockroaches. Her hair that was usually in a tight bun was wild and fell to the floor. Her lip was bleeding and one of her eyes was almost shut as it swells larger and larger. One of the roaches had his slimy arms around Granny's neck, preventing her to breathe white the other arms were holding her hands up and her feet down firmly on the ground.

Without seeing what it was, something had grabbed my cheeks and forced me up off the ground. But a second later, my gaze met with eyes as black as night. I saw the demon holding me up had skin as red as blood and was at least about fifty feet tall. Its long, powerful arms and legs were crouched into a sitting position. Long, curling horns protruded from its ugly triangular head.

"So you are the weakling that had saved my sworn enemy from the faith he so deserved?" the demon had whispered in a deadly tone but his booming voice had carried all over the bathhouse as the building shook in its foundations. "What makes you so special, human?"

Fear had always been inside my heart since I chose to come back to the Spirit World but nothing compared to the fear I had now as it looked me in the eyes and into my very soul. My heart raced and raced as though it was going to explode. I knew the thing was waiting for me to answer but there was nothing I could tell him. My brain was not working properly as well. He waited for a few more seconds before I felt myself thrown in the air again, landing hard on my side. I felt the burning sting as the dagger I had concealed split the skin of my leg.

"As I had expected: nothing. Leave it to my enemy to make a weak human girl as his defender. No matter, I shall destroy you in every way possible and before destroying this world my enemy is so fond of."

"Sir, I was informed that this human girl is strongly fond of the dragon river spirit, Kohaku!"

The ugly demon reared its head behind him to look at his informant. "Is that so? Well we should pay my dear friend Kohaku a little visit, shall we? Tell me, little girl, where is the dragon?"

At the mention of Haku's name, I pushed myself up once again, ignoring the searing pain of my body. I stood firmly on my ground, glaring at the demon in front of me as defiantly as I could. I wanted to reach for my dagger but I didn't want to take my eyes of the demon either. Besides, I was trying to figure out how I would be able to stab the demon in the heart to end all of this.

"Well, don't you have fighting spirit," the demon taunted. "Very well, human weakling, fight me. Fight me and you will never have to worry about this bathhouse or your precious dragon traitor. You glaring at me like that, I suppose you have already made up your mind about it."

Without hesitating, I grabbed the dagger from the pocket of my pants to get ready. Seeing the dagger, the demon laughed, his voice booming and shaking the whole bathhouse once more. I quickly glanced around, looking for a way to leverage myself so I can have a good aim at its heart.

"A puny weapon fit for a puny human. This is just too good to handle. Tell me Zeniba, is this what this bathhouse needs? Is she who Kohaku chooses as his mate? Is she really the person who freed my enemy? Well, for such of a high amount of odds against you, you surely have a strong, determined heart, don't you, little girl? I shall have fun with you."

Without warning, the demon had slammed his hand hard against the floor. I only had a second to jump before being squashed and luckily, I got the right timing. But I wasn't spared from the force that resulted to the slam as debris and wood knocked me back again. I gripped on the dagger tight, stood up, and started launching myself against the demon only to be narrowly missed by another hard slam by his hand. I was like a bug trying not to get trampled and squished by the giant hand.

"Ah, I guess your size come handy," the demon said. "Very well, I will end this."

The hand was about to slam again and I jumped back only to be caught off guard as his other hand flew out of nowhere and hit me in the middle in midair. I flew backwards once again and slid on the floor. I could taste the gush of blood in my mouth and the pain in my torso doubled. I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to stand up once again.

I heard a sound of surprise from the demon but ignored it as a frustrated hand came slamming down right in front of me, missing me by a couple of inches. Thinking fast, I jumped on the back of his hand, dodged his other hand, and ran up the length of his arm. Before he could react, I slid to his front chest and stabbed to where I estimated his heart will be.

"This is for the bathhouse!" I screamed as I lodged the dagger into his chest. The creature screamed in pain and thrashed, trying to get away from me but his size made it difficult to move in that little space.

"This is for Yubaba!" I stabbed again, another shriek.

"This is for Granny!" Another stab, another shriek.

"And this is Kohaku's sacrifice!" I screamed finally, stabbing the chest, and pressuring itself so only the hilt could be seen.

A heavy hand was sent flying against me but I had just managed to duck in time. I kept pressing the hilt deeper and deeper as the poison of Kohaku's and my blood and the berry juice spread throughout his body. Then I heard the cracking of glass before the demon's whole body shattered, spreading white light around the room. I was sent back again as a force so much powerful I heard the delicate walls of the bathhouse tear. Then I saw nothing else.


	13. Solid

13

Solid

_I could hear the slow gurgles of water around me. My hair was being pushed out behind me, whipping around my head. I was seven again but at the same time, I knew I was seventeen. My tiny fists held on tight to the silver scales in front of me, unsure of what they are or what kind of creature they belonged to. But somehow I know I was being carried to safety. I watched as the light was reflected against the scales with colors dancing on the surface. From the far distance, I could see a little pink shoe drifting of somewhere. Before I could let go of the scales, I broke the surface of the water. _

I gasped, pushing my body up in a sitting position. My heart raced away against my chest. My skin was soaked; I could feel droplets of sweat crawling down towards the base of my neck. I coughed as if I had stopped breathing, my lungs aching seemingly forgetting how to function. I heard several voices around me but my brain didn't seem to be catching up to them.

"I told you she'll be all right. She was just thrown around a bit but otherwise unhurt."

"She gave us a right scare, that one."

"Hey, Sen? Are you all right?"

I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder as I gasped for air. My heart rate was slowing and my lungs were opening up. I looked up to see Rin bent over me, concern etched on her face. When I smiled weakly, she leaned back in relief, putting a hand against her chest.

"Geez, you are such a dope. You gave us such a scare, do you know that?"

I looked around and found myself surrounded by Rin, Kimaji, Yubaba, and Zeniba. I was sitting on a makeshift bed on the middle of the boiler room. I realized I was clutching onto something and I opened my fist to see what it was. I studied the small, green circular thing in my hand. I remembered what it was just as Zuniba gasped in recognition.

"That's a token from the powerful guardian spirits!" she gasped, grabbing my wrist to inspect it closer. "The demon's archenemy, the same river spirit you have helped years ago must have given it to you. That is very powerful. It can turn any desire of its consumer to a reality. It can turn any object into gold, can lengthen the youth of its consumer, can reverse any curse, or can even heal any wound or ailment."

At the words "heal" I whipped the sheets off me and jogged to where Haku was lying, almost as still as a statue, his green hair strangely luminescent at the dim light from the boilers. His lips were already darkening and I knew life was slowly slipping away from him.

"Haku," I whispered his name gently. It took a few agonizing seconds before he opened his eyes.

His lips formed to a weak smile. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm against my cheek. Tears streamed on it and with his finger, he wiped the flow away.

"Haku, I have something to heal you." I thrust the circular token towards him, showing it eagerly. "You have to eat it, okay? Then you'll have to wish to be healed."

But he didn't reply. Instead, he stared at me and that looked scared me the most. They were saying good-bye. He caressed my cheeks again, a gesture that asked for forgiveness. I was becoming more and more frightened.

"Come on, Haku, you have to do this."

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered weakly. "You saved a world that is not of your own just because it is important to those who you care about. You have faced something no one but you alone can defeat. You have even faced losing your love just to do what is needed to be done, what is the right thing. I am proud of you and I cannot tell you how much I am thankful. I love you, Chihiro."

Without warning, he took the token away from my hands. He opened his mouth and ate it, grimacing as he chewed. He looked at me for the last time before his head fell back to his pillows and his body became limp.

"Haku?" I shook him but he did not move. I shook him over and over again but he remained still, life finally out of his body. "Haku! Come on, Haku!" My heart was breaking. He's not gone, he isn't. He couldn't be. I crumpled on his chest and cried. But the next second, his chest began to disappear until there was nothing but a very dim outline of where he used to be. I looked around the others in panic. I pushed my hand against his chest but this time, it went through. He was completely fading as if he seized to be solid.

"Granny, what's going on?!" I turned towards Yubaba and Zeniba, my eyes darting between the witches.

Zeniba sank beside me and wrapped her arms around me. Fat tears were coming from her eyes. "He must have wished for peace, love. I am sorry."

I shook my head and pushed her arms away. "No! It can't be! There's gotta be something you can do!"

I looked at Yubaba, at Rin, at Kimaji but they all gave me the same tearful shakes and I knew all hope was lost. He was gone from me, without any proper good-byes. I saved his world, why couldn't he stay?


	14. Last Time

14.

Last Time

Zeniba had walked me to the edge of the spirit world, just in front of the meadow that rolled endlessly to the human world. I sniffed, looking ahead. The temperature had silently dropped in the span of a day, an indication of the impending winter. I shivered as a cold wind whip past my face but the gesture wasn't solely caused by the weather. The chill that made me shiver had come from the inside as I thought of Haku and his sudden departure.

I looked back at Zeniba who I knew was watching me closely. The worry in her eyes told me all I needed to know. Their new hero, who had just saved the spirit world from annihilation, looks completely insane after the loss of the only person she had ever loved. I couldn't blame her. My swollen eyes, the purple-blue circles around them, and my puffy tear-stained cheeks all from crying last night wouldn't really convince anyone that I was a hero. I know she was worried other spirits were observing me. If another attack on the spirit world is being planned, I know a lot of the spirits would think of me as weak, an easy obstacle to get rid of. Honestly, before Haku's death, I would have fought but now, I would welcome defeat in the most gracious manner.

But then Zeniba, who I knew genuinely cared for me, may just be worried for my sake.

I turned to her and forced a smile on my face. "Good bye, Granny. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Oh, Chihiro," she murmured, brushing my cheek maternally. "You take care of yourself there in the human world, all right? We'll check on you once in a while, to guard you. But don't you worry, we'll let you live your own life."

I nodded and turned, inhaling a sharp gust of air. Without looking back, I ran the length of the meadow, not stopping until I get back to the entrance that divided the spirit world and the human world. I refused to let the tears drop from my eyes as I ran, keeping my eyes trained on the small entrance. Finally, I passed the foyer that looked like a train station and flung myself out to the tree covered pathway. Haku's car was gone. I assumed some robbers had taken advantage of an abandoned car. I was all alone. Sighing, I made my way back to my home on foot.

As soon as stepped inside the archway of the school entrance Monday morning, a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the girl's bathroom, the first door on the left. Kimiko spun me around a second later and pinned me against the sinks, her eyes full of anticipation.

"Well, what happened?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Tell me everything!"

"We're gonna be late for class," I muttered, not really having the strength to talk so early in the morning. I didn't have the strength to talk about Haku so early in the morning when the wound was still so fresh.

Kimiko pouted. "Oh come on, Chihiro. You're killing me. I want to know exactly what happened. You're still alive so I'm guessing everything went well?"

Without meaning to, tears rolled down my cheeks and stung my eyes. I sniffled uncontrollably and my body shook in trembles. I wasn't sure why I was crying so much now, in front of Kimiko. I had been checking myself all night, forcing myself into calm whenever the blows of Haku's death hit me the strongest. I had been doing well throughout the morning when I ate breakfast with my family but I guess I wasn't as strong as I had wanted to.

Kimiko's arms found my trembling body as she comforted me softly. "It's all right," she whispered in my ear. "It's going to be okay, Chihiro. We don't have to talk about this now."

But I had to come to terms to what happened. I had to say it out loud or I will forever be holding on to the memory of Haku. He chose to disappear from my life and I needed to accept that. Looking at my beautiful best friend on her eyes, I felt like I was facing my own heartbreak head on.

"Haku is gone, Kimiko. He's never coming back."

* * *

One Year Later

I looked apprehensively at the huge institution in front of me. The first building of the Hiroshima University towered over me, making me feel small and irrelevant. I looked around the students who were all heading in and out of the buildings and wondered if any of them felt the same way I did. I didn't want to consult my map but I found myself consulting it anyways. According to it, I should be at the right building.

I let the current of the crowd going inside carry me. Their chatter had surrounded me, making it harder to concentrate on where to go. I stumbled, tripped, and bumped against other people as I tried to find my first class, English Literature. I compared the placards of each door to the room number stamped on my schedule. After a few more grueling minutes, I finally found the right room and let myself inside.

I was one of the last people to arrive and the room was already almost filled. Each table seated at least two people, all facing a white board. The teacher hadn't arrived yet which I was thankful for. I quickly swept the room for an empty chair and found one at the very front of the room which was the only empty table. I settled down on the chair, hoping my back isn't the target of any gaze. I wondered if I was going to be working alone all year or maybe the teacher will let me work with someone else to make a group of three. I looked around briefly, hoping to see a friendly face. But none of my classmates even looked remotely interested at me and I sighed. I guess it was going to be a long first year of college.

The door opened again and I expected the professor to step inside the classroom. But instead another student had entered. The others glanced briefly at him before turning back to whatever it was they were doing moments before. But I did a double-take as I recognized the boy approaching my seat, his walk was in confident strides. A smile was slowly forming on his lips as his eyes met mine. I swallowed, my heart beating fast. It couldn't be.

A second later, the boy slid to the empty chair beside me. I must have looked foolish as I stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was impossible that he was here. It was just…impossible. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was another boy. Yet his green hair and golden eyes were the same. But more than that, the way my heart responded to him was painfully familiar. The last time I had felt it was when I had last seen the boy of my dreams. But that boy couldn't be sitting beside me, relaxed. The smile on his lips told me he was amused by my reaction.

The professor had walked inside and begun talking. I forced myself to calm down and focus on the words my teacher was writing on the board. But throughout the period, I found my eyes wandering to the boy beside me. I wanted to say something only I didn't know what. I know in my heart that the boy sitting beside me was Kohaku but how would I start the conversation? I just can't suddenly say, "Hey, are you my dead boyfriend Kohaku? If you are then, how the hell are you still here? I thought you were dead! Why didn't you contact me earlier?! And if you aren't I'm sorry."

Yeah, that conversation wouldn't alarm people about my sanity.

As soon as the class finished, the boy who looked like Haku gracefully got up to his seat and headed out of the classroom before I made up my mind if I should talk to him and what I should say. Without thinking, I followed him out of the room and into the hallway but the mass of people hadn't slowed down. The current threatened to carry me away. I pushed and squeezed myself past people, trying to sweep past faces to find the one I was looking for. I pushed the main entrance doors and went into the sunlight. He wasn't there.

"Hey!" someone called out to me and I turned. The boy leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree looked fully at me, his smile amused and almost painfully desirable. "You missed me?"

A breath rushed out of me as his words confirmed who he really was. My stunned mind did the only thing I thought was the natural response. I dropped my books and ran to him, flinging my arms around him. Before I knew it, tears were already springing on my cheeks in an uncontrolled stream. He tightened his hold around me, his face buried on my neck.

"How?" I choked out in a shaky voice. "I-I-I thought y-you w-were gone?"

"It took a year for my wish to be granted," he said in a steady voice but the heaviness of his emotion hit me hard anyways. "I tried to go back to your house but they told me you had already left for college so I did the only thing that made sense. I followed you here."

"Your wish?"

"What's immortality when you can't have the person you love? I wished to be human, Chihiro. I wished to be mortal, flesh and bone, to live with you as long as you live."

His words hit me in the heart and another wave of emotion threatened to choke me. The overwhelming love and desire sprang to my heart. I didn't know how to express in words how much this meant to me so instead, I pressed my lips against his in a kiss I had never before experienced. He lifted me and I straddled my legs around his torso.

"This is our love, it can't be defined by anything else but us," he whispered and I was hauled away to a lifelong of bliss.

The End


End file.
